Poppet valve arrangements are well known in the hydraulic art and take on various configurations and are used for various functions. Some of the well known functions for use of poppet valves are, for example, in check valves, low and high pressure resolver valves, orificed check valves, and choke and check valves. In these known uses of poppet valves, they normally are made from several different formed parts and/or parts that require various machining operations. For those that do not require machining, the structure is normally weaker, which shortens life expectancy, or the poppet and other components are made from multiple pieces. Furthermore, known types of poppet valves suffer from the poppet having a tendency to stick within its bore if the tolerance between the poppet and the bore is not closely held. In order to maintain close tolerances, it is normally necessary to make the parts from metallic materials and provide a finish grind operation. Poppets with a flat sealing face and integral guide legs have been used in the past. The guide legs aid in prohibiting the poppet from turning or binding in its bore. However, these known poppets using four guide legs have been known to have a tendency to bind due to the fact that they are using an even number of guide legs. Such a poppet has been previously used in the market and is illustrated in the engineering drawing #105-4593 that was produced by Caterpillar Inc. Furthermore, when using non-metallic materials to make the poppet, the flat sealing face may tend to limit the strength of the poppet.
The subject concept is directed to overcome one or more of the problems set forth above.